1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arrow rest devices and more specifically it relates to an arrow fall-off bumper system for maintaining an arrow in the desired position upon an arrow support rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrow support rests have been in use for years. Typically, an arrow support rest is comprised of a structure that is attached to the side member of a bow extending below the normal position of the arrow so as to support the arrow in a desired position. Most arrow support rests include a pair of extended prongs that are positioned on opposing sides of the arrow shaft. The user is able to retain the arrow upon the bow without having to physically grasp the arrow during non-usage.
However, a problem occurs when the user moves the bow around which causes the arrow to fall from the support rest. The arrow often times becomes xe2x80x9cjammedxe2x80x9d between the arrow support rest and the side member of the bow. Other times the arrow simply falls completely from the support rest and bow.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for maintaining an arrow in the desired position upon an arrow support rest. Conventional arrow support rests are not capable of effectively supporting an arrow for extended periods of time.
In these respects, the arrow fall-off bumper system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining an arrow in the desired position upon an arrow support rest.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of support rests now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new arrow fall-off bumper system construction wherein the same can be utilized for maintaining an arrow in the desired position upon an arrow support rest.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new arrow fall-off bumper system that has many of the advantages of the arrow support rests mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new arrow fall-off bumper system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art arrow support rests, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a side support member that is threadably attached within a threaded aperture of a bow adjacent a support rest. The side support member is generally comprised of a threaded shaft and a head wherein the head engages the shaft of the arrow when accidentally removed from the support rest. The head is preferably rounded and comprised of a molded rubber cap to reduce damage to the arrow. At least one spacer washer may be utilized to adjust the position of the head with respect to the support rest.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an arrow fall-off bumper system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an arrow fall-off bumper system for maintaining an arrow in the desired position upon an arrow support rest.
Another object is to provide an arrow fall-off bumper system that is simple in structure.
An additional object is to provide an arrow fall-off bumper system that can be attached to most bows without modification.
A further object is to provide an arrow fall-off bumper system that is lightweight.
Another object is to provide an arrow fall-off bumper system that does not interfere with the normal operation of the bow nor the flight of the arrow.
A further object is to provide an arrow fall-off bumper system that automatically manipulates an accidentally removed arrow back upon the arrow support rest before the arrow is completely off the support rest.
Another object is to provide an arrow fall-off bumper system that is adjustable to fit within various structures of bows and support rests.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.